


A Lazy Shop Day

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Gungan, Jawas (Star Wars), Multi, Wookiees (Star Wars), foot cleaning, toe sucking, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinityA human working at a shop alongside his female coworkers, a Jawa, Wookie, and Gungan, spends a lazy afternoon cleaning the shop dust from their bare feet.
Kudos: 2





	A Lazy Shop Day

The rain always kept business slow; not many people were willing to traverse the nasty weather for just a few spaceship parts unless it was an emergency, and in this neck of the woods there were never really that many emergencies. The young human had been a shop hand for a while, in that time becoming more than a little familiar with the other workers in the store. His coworkers all have various levels of expertise, all distinct enough that he trusted their experience and their natures-- but it was always interesting working with three ladies, especially when one was a Jawa, one was a Gungan, and the last a Wookie.   
  
It didn’t take long for them to teasingly start to consider him their little ‘plaything’ around the shop when there weren’t customers around. They were particular fine with pulling out his more submissive tendencies, making it so that they didn’t even have to bully him into the occasional leisurely day around the shop. Since discovering his fondness of feet, all three of the females had started regularly not bothering with socks around the business. It was particularly chilly because of the rain that day though, and when it was obvious they weren’t going to be expecting any customers any time soon, the female Gungan gestured him over from where she had reclined back comfortably on a low ledge where they often took breaks and sat for their lunch. The boy, who otherwise had been keeping him busy with organizing a bit of their stock, wandered over just as she extended her foot and wriggled the three toes on one in his direction.   
  
“My feet are cold from the wind from the door, human,” she complained, and he could see a thin film of dust from her hard work so far today built up along the bottom. There was usually all manners of substances across the bottom, but it seemed she wasn’t particularly messy this time around, and he relented easily, sitting down in front of her before she had even finished speaking. “Why don’t you cuddle up to them and clean them to keep them warm?”  
  
He reached forward, clasping his fingers under the back of her ankles so she wouldn’t have to support her leg’s weight on her own. From here he nuzzled his cheek against the sole of her foot, as if eagerly ready to offer her the warmth that she complained of. Amused by his eagerness, she rewarded him (and herself) by bringing her feet forward to rub the soles of them gingerly along his cheek, as if petting her with the slightly dirty curve of her inner foot. He tilted into it right as he dipped his tongue out, knowing that the soft, breathy warmth of his mouth offer her more heat than just his face. He tilted his lips into the side of her foot as well, kissing open-mouthed affection down to her heel, before he gave a kittenish lick along the sole. He could taste the dust there, taking note of how it felt a little gritty on his tongue, swirling it along the swell of the bottom of her feet. Hers, while larger than his Jawa coworkers, tended to take less time than the others he worked with. He liked to think it was the three toes rather than the plentiful numbers of them that made the job easier.   
  
While the other foot still stroked her larger toes along his cheek, he kissed his way up the bottom of her foot, making sure to coat it with wet saliva that she couldn’t help but laugh quietly because of, finding the sensation loosely ticklish though he didn’t leave his saliva waiting there for long, knowing that leaving it there in excess would only make it chill her feet faster. Every time he let the saliva sit on her skin for a few seconds, he would just as swiftly catch it back with the roughness of his tongue, hastily cleaning it away while he admired how the paler skin of her feet was slowly revealed away from the dusty cover that had lingered across it for so long.   
  
When he finally made it to her toes, he took his time with them, even though he could hear the shuffling of their Wookie co-worker moving in nearby. It seemed that the Gungan wasn’t the only one who wanted a little attention and some foot warming at his kindness, though she was good enough about waiting for her own turn as well. The Jawa was the only one he hadn’t seen yet, but given that she tended to stock in the back, he was sure that she would come out soon enough when she realized that they were all relaxing for the day instead.   
  
As he sucked on one of the Gungan’s toes, the Wookie made herself comfortable, reclining next to the other female with her arms stretched back along the ledge while she crossed her legs, giving the human a teasing prequel of her own feet, massive in size by comparison with several toes. The Wookie’s feet took longer than all three to actually manage to clean, but he often fit it in with one of the other two so no one felt neglected by the worship he would have to show her to get her spotless like the rest of them.   
  
While he sucked on the middle of the Gungan’s toes, with one already spotless and the middle one being worked on while his lips formed a wide ‘O’ around the base of it as his tongue worked against it. The Gungan lowered her other foot, letting it rest while the Wookie, with her knee balanced on one another, took over the position of brushing her toes through the boy’s blond hair, brushing the strands aside along his temple just between the spaces between each of her own toes. He diverted his attention briefly before taking on the Gungan’s last tie in his mouth. Giving one long sweep of his tongue along her toes, he collected most of the worst of the dust there, making sure there wouldn’t be that much that got tangled into his hair from her affectionate brushes of feet.   
  
It did leave a few strands of his hair shining with the subtle remnants of his own saliva from the gesture, but he didn’t seem to mind, finding it preferable to the crud she might have picked up from the bottom of the shop floor. The Gungan placed her other, still dirty foot against his chest, letting him feel the massage of all three of her toes there while she brushed them up against his neck. He turned his attention back to the last of her dirty ones on the other foot, taking it in mouth as well before sucking it slowly clean. She only pulled it free from his mouth with a small ‘pop!’ once it was clean, mostly because the girls were fond of _sharing_ him, and the Wookie hadn’t gotten any good attention quite yet. He got the point of what she was doing in pulling away her clean foot, though, and with a small gesture the Gungan invited the Wookie to use her leg as a prop for his attention as well. The Wookie took the offer graciously, hooking her knee over the Gungan’s and extending her massive foot his direction.  
  
He lifted himself upwards, straightening his back so he could more easily get to her full size-- and when he did, he started on her toes first. Though there were five of them, each was easily the size of the Gungan’s own three, with the largest of the Wookie’s toes being a few inches bigger, even. He took it like a challenge to be surmounted each time, completely wrapping his lips around the biggest one and slathering it with his saliva so he could work through that shallow layer of dust from the shop floor on that one first. It would keep him from having to worry about it later, and give him a little more time to be a bit more leisurely with the rest of the foot, which he knew would take the next several minutes at least just from the pure size.   
  
They all knew that even if a customer walked in at that point, their little human companion wouldn’t stop. He never let a job go unfinished, particularly when it involved their feet. The Wookie gave a playful wriggle of her toe with it still pushed so deeply into his mouth, as if she was scrubbing it clean on her own with the texture of the back of his tongue, though he didn’t seem to mind at all. When he finally _did_ pull away from it, it was veritably spotless, and he topped off the sensation with a small kiss just to solidify the affectionate moment, before he started working on the rest of her almost as sizable toes. Little by little he worked his tongue between them, collecting any extra build up that might linger there, but he wasn’t going to stop just there, flicking and wriggling the tip of his tongue just alone the ridges under them too, making sure that each of her toenails was polished by the tip of his tongue and left shining with his saliva as well.   
  
Only afterwards did he start moving down to the plane of her foot, just in time for their Jawa co-worker to emerge from the back of the store to realize they were having one of their normal, affectionate sessions. She was the only one out of them to still wear shoes if just because of their tendency to cover so much of their skin, but she hastily moved forward to join them, pulling off her boots while the human worked his way steadily across the Wookie’s sole. It was like licking a massive dinner plate clean, just from the sheer size alone, and he was never short on the dedication to do so. Only once he had managed to get the entire curved surface of both her insole and heel clean did he look up and see that the Jawa had managed to effectively squirm his way between both of the others when he hadn’t been looking, and was now holding her own foot forward with just as much excitement, wriggling her dirty toes in his direction as well. He never knew how her own feet managed to get just as dirty as the other two, but he imagined it was because she never seemed to wash her socks or shoes, leaving her feet just as dusty, if not more so, from the extended use. Her toes were each tipped with sharper nails, but he’d long learned how to handle them without getting poked and prodded.   
  
The Gungan was already shifting to make room for the Wookie to prop her leg up as well, but that didn’t stop her from gently settling her now-clean foot against his leg, tapping it casually there as the human worked on cleaning the Wookie’s foot in slow, casual circles from the center outwards, knowing that she was a little more ticklish than the other two women so he tended to go a little more carefully lest she wind up not enjoying the leisurely tongue bath.   
  
He took care to also clean under each one of her toenails once he actually reached her toes, kissing around each one in an almost suggestive manner if it wasn’t for the fact it was the easiest way for him to get each one cleaned. The three watched as he dipped his tongue between each toe, knowing that after he was done with it, they would all get to vie over whose feet he would finish off first. While they were fine with taking turns, they all wanted to at least have it done before he grew too tired, knowing that the evening drizzle still echoing in from outside just made the cozy, warm shop the ideal place for dozing off on a slow day.


End file.
